The present disclosure herein relates to a display device, and more particularly, to a display device conforming to an interface specification between a signal control unit and a data driving unit.
A display device includes a display panel for displaying an image, a gate driving unit and a data driving unit for driving the display panel. The display panel includes a plurality of gate lines, a plurality of data lines, and a plurality of pixels respectively connected to the gate lines and the data lines. The plurality of pixels display gradations corresponding to data voltages supplied from the data driving unit. Accordingly, an image is displayed in the display panel.
Additionally, the display device includes a signal control unit for controlling the gate driving unit and the data driving unit. The signal control unit generates a plurality of driving signals for controlling the gate driving unit and the data driving unit in response to an external control signal. The signal control unit transmits a data driving signal and a plurality of image data to the data driving unit through an interface between the signal control unit and the data driving unit.
Meanwhile, there is a case that there occurs an error in driving of the data driving unit by noise or the like when the data driving signal and the plurality of image data are transmitted from the signal control unit to the data driving unit.